This invention relates to rotary mechanisms such as slant axis rotary mechanisms and trochoidal mechanisms which are frequently used as engines and, more specifically, to a seal lubricating means for use in such mechanisms.
As is well known, seals employed in rotary mechanisms require lubrication. In order to provide such lubrication, in some cases, the lubricant has been mixed with either air or the air-fuel mixture. Generally speaking, such a method is unsatisfactory because much of the lubricant does not participate in the combustion process and therefore contributes to emissions in the form of hydrocarbons.
More successful lubricating systems supply oil through apertures within housing walls and metering of the lubricant is accomplished externally at the lubricant pump or discharge valve associated with the pump as a function of engine speed or load.
Because the amount of lubricant required is relatively small, low delivery volume pumps have been used. Such pumps are difficult to make and, accordingly, expensive. Moreover, as wear occurs, the volume of oil delivered may vary appreciably.